Por Trás do Espelho
by Karina B.Black
Summary: "O que Alvo Dumbledore esconde no espelho que poderá mudar a vida de Harry Potter? Ele não é mais o Menino que Sobreviveu, agora é apenas Harry, um homem entediado que tem sua vida exposta e alterada por meio do antigo portador da Varinha das Varinhas."
1. Chapter 1

_**Por trás do espelho.**_

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._

_**Capitulo 1:**_

19 de julho.

Oito homens em estado de alerta andavam pelo enorme matagal ao redor da casa, na tentativa de conseguir entrar para se abrigar da forte chuva que caía aquela noite. Um dos integrantes, alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, viu uma fenda em uma das janelas da casa.

- Ron, acho que encontrei um jeito de entrar. - gritou para o colega mais próximo a ele, ruivo, alto de olhos azulados.

- até que em fim Sean! - Ron Weasley foi até uma parte da casa, e com um pequeno movimento da varinha, uma faísca vermelha reluziu no céu atraindo a atenção dos outros, que começaram a subir até a inclinação onde Ron e Sean estavam.

Com todos reunidos, Ron murmurou apontando a varinha para o enorme pedaço de madeira que cobria a janela:

- _bombarda._

A madeira explodiu parte da parede escura da residência.

- quem entra primeiro? - perguntou um homem baixo de pele escura que estava ao lado de Ron.

- não seja bobo William, o que pode dar errado? - disse Ron tentando esconder a tensão que sentia ao entrar na casa.

- não diga isso Ron. – alertou o homem alto de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, enquanto ajeitava seus óculos de aro redondo. - sabe como sempre encontramos surpresas.

- eu sei Harry, falo assim pra ver se espanto a tensão, afinal essa não é uma casa qualquer.- Ron olhava para a casa seriamente.

- eu sei, mas é melhor entrarmos. Quanto mais demorarmos mais isso vai demorar. - disse Harry secamente.

Todos exceto Sean, queriam que aquilo acabasse o mais depressa possível, ninguém entendia porque o Ministério havia mandado aquela expedição especificamente até aquela casa, o único que tinha alguma ideia a respeito era Harry.

Em seguida todos entraram na residencia.

xXx

Estavam em um cômodo que provavelmente era o Hall de entrada e ficaram impressionados com o tamanho dele. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse a casa por fora pensaria que era pequena em seu interior.

O hall era amplo, com pequenas mesinhas encostadas junto à parede, cada qual com um espelho e um vaso com pequenas ramificações, que, provavelmente, um dia foram flores.

Mais a frente havia duas escadas, uma para a esquerda e a outra para a direita, que se uniam conforme tocavam o chão formando uma única.

Em baixo das escadas, via-se outras portas de madeira maciça. E próximo a entrada havia um portal, onde se encontrava a sala de estar, com uma enorme lareira de pedra, um sofá e diversas poltronas em cima de um tapete manchado.

Ambos se dividiram para começar a procurar os artefatos pedidos pelo Ministério.

Harry foi até a sala de estar, percebeu que ela tinha um ar confortável. Viu um pequeno móvel com algumas fotografias, nelas havia um casal de noivos, depois o mesmo casal e dois garotinhos com o mesmo corte de cabelo, e na terceira foto, o mesmo casal, a mulher segurava um bebê em seus braços e os dois garotos estavam de pé em frente aos pais, usavam roupas formais.

- não acha estranho a casa ainda ter alguns móveis Harry? - disse Ron entrando na sala olhando ao redor.

- sim, nem levaram as fotos. - disse Harry ainda pensativo.

- estranho, os Dumbledore devem ter saído às pressas.

- ou venderam a casa com toda mobília.

- tanto faz. O que não entendo é porque essa mancha no tapete. - Ron havia se abaixado para observar uma mancha específica que se sobressaía em meio as outras.

- qualquer um pode derrubar hidromel em um tapete.

- Também não entendo porque o ministério quer que peguemos coisas do prof. Dumbledore, ele nunca fez nada contra trouxas e sempre tratou todos da mesma forma...

- Ron, depois que Rita Sketer publicou a "biografia" de Alvo Dumbledore o ministério começou a ficar preocupado que ele estivesse ligado com as artes das trevas. É incrível como todo Ministro da Magia consegue ter medo de Dumbledore mesmo depois de morto.

- o ministro anda ficando meio paranoico.

- vamos parar de nos preocuparmos com bobagens, não é todo dia que entramos na casa onde Dumbledore cresceu - disse Harry - e já que não vamos poder sair até o amanhecer que tal trabalharmos um pouco?

- não temos mais nada para fazer mesmo. - concordou Ron.

Os dois começaram a subir os primeiros degraus da escadaria quando Sean apareceu na ponta da escada a direita.

- Harry! Ron! venham ver o que eu encontrei! Rápido!- gritava Sean empolgado com uma expressão que vagamente lembrava Denis Creevey.

Harry e Ron subiram a escada de dois em dois degraus e correram pelo corredor cheio de quadros, todos cobertos com cortina. Por um instante Harry se lembrou do quadro da Sra. Black no Largo Grimauld, o que conteve sua curiosidade.

Sean, Harry e Ron notaram que o quarto estava praticamente vazio, com uma cama e um armário.

- Sean você nos trouxe até aqui para ver o que?- perguntou Ron.

- espere um minuto Ron. – disse Harry observando um pedaço grande de pano que provavelmente cobria algo retangular escondido atrás do armário que atingia o teto.

- parece que Harry encontrou.

Sean empurrou o armário enquanto Harry puxou o tecido, revelando um enorme espelho com pés no formato de garras e uma inscrição no alto.

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._

Harry ficou imóvel olhando para o espelho.

As imagens de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts circundaram sua mente como em um filme, lembrou-se de quando olhou seu reflexo pela primeira vez no espelho e da imagem de seus pais e parentes ao seu redor.

- eu nunca tinha visto esse espelho antes. - disse Sean - o que ele faz Harry?

- mostra o nosso desejo mais profundo e desesperado. - respondeu Harry mecanicamente.

- e o que você vê nele?

- algo pessoal, prefiro não falar. - disse Harry friamente.

- o que acham que vão fazer com ele? - perguntou Sean mudando de assunto.

- não sei. Talvez eles quebrem.- falou Ron.

- Como eles podem fazer isso?- disse Sean horrorizado, despertando o interesse de Ron e Harry. - quero dizer, esse espelho é uma peça valiosa, seria absurdo o Ministro simplesmente o quebrar, ele era de Dumbledore!

- o que tem de mais no espelho ser de Dumbledore?- perguntou Ron interessado.

- é que...- Sean ficou vermelho. - é que sempre admirei Dumbledore.

- não sabia que Dumbledore tinha um fã – falou Ron em tom de brincadeira. - você por acaso estudou em Hogwarts Sean?

- não. Estudei magia em casa, mas sempre quis estudar em Hogwarts. - disse Sean com os olhos brilhando.

- talvez eles não o quebrem. Pode ser que eles apenas mandem para outro lugar. - consolou Harry

- se você diz. Vou descer para avisar os outros. - avisou Ron

Harry acompanhava o amigo em passos mais lentos quando ouviu Sean chamar.

- Harry!

- sim?- perguntou virando para Sean.

- eu sei o que você vê no espelho!- disse Sean num sorriso amigável que Harry já vira antes em algum lugar.

- como pode saber?- perguntou Harry intrigado, não era possível ver o desejo dos outros.

- não sei dizer, é como se eu simplesmente soubesse, ou é porque está óbvio.

- bem... E o que você vê?- perguntou Harry.

- me vejo segurando grossas meias de lã. - Sean abriu um sorriso mais uma vez e Harry se lembrou de Dumbledore.

- você não vem Harry? - gritou Ron da escada.

- estou indo. - respondeu.

Os olhos azuis de Sean desapareceram pela porta antes que Harry pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Harry desceu as escadas pensativo.

- "_será que ele conheceu Dumbledore?_"- pensava. – "n_ão! Não seria possível porque Sean acabou de sair do colégio, e vai fazer dezoito anos em breve não seria possível ele ter conhecido Dumbledore_. _E se ele conversou com Ron? Não, Ron não contaria..._

- o que você tem Harry? - perguntou Ron notando o pensamento distante de Harry.

- hã? Ah! Não tenho nada. - disse notando a cara de desconfiado do amigo.

- se você diz, sobre o que pensava?- perguntou curioso.

- por acaso contou ao Sean sobre o meu desejo que aparece no espelho?

- não que eu me lembre, não tenho muita intimidade com ele, por que?

- por nada.

- não acho que nós encontraremos muita coisa aqui. Tudo bem que Dumbledore era estranho e era meio louco, mas não acho que era um bruxo das trevas. Quero dizer... não aparentemente. - disse Ron mudando de assunto e procurando uma desculpa para sair dali.

- a preocupação do ministério é mais relacionada ao Grindelwald o que acaba chegando em Dumbledore.

- acho estranho o modo como Kim está levando as coisas, ele pertenceu a Ordem, como pode duvidar de Dumbledore?

- pode ser que ele queira agir da mesma forma que o Fudge ou que o Scrimegour.

- não acho. Deve ser algo mais sério. Kim tem sido o melhor ministro. Ele não seguiria as formas absurdas e obsessivas de Fudge e muito menos os modos de Scrimegour.

- quem garante?

- Você conhece o Kim, sabe como ele é. Nem parece você falando. - disse Ron.

- realmente, não parece. - disse Harry sem olhar para o amigo.

- mudando de assunto, vai comemorar seu aniversário? - falou Ron empolgado.

- não dessa vez!

- O QUE!- gritou Ron, gerando eco.

- é provável que eu fique trabalhando e nem vá para casa.- explicou Harry.

- mas vai ser seu aniversário! Porque não tira uma folga? Sabe que o Kim vai dar.

- Ron não tenho muito o que comemorar!

- e por que não? - Ron encarava o amigo que continuava desviando o olhar.

- porque estou preocupado com outras coisas, que são mais importantes que o meu aniversário.

- entendo. - na verdade ele não entendia, mas não queria discutir com Harry.

Os dois já estavam de volta ao Hall de entrada quando encontraram William e Josh sentados no último degrau da escada, ambos com cobertores, que aparentemente não espantavam o frio.

O frio daquela noite era quase congelante, e por mais incrível que pudesse parecer Harry não havia percebido que tremia incessantemente, até chegar no hall e ser exposto ao vento noturno.

- nossa, que vento!- disse Ron quebrando o silêncio, tão congelante quanto o ambiente.

- pois é. Encontraram alguma coisa? - perguntou Josh batendo os dentes.

- sim, mas não vejo como algo ruim, talvez nem precisemos levar. - concluiu Harry olhando para Josh.

- não interessa se são coisas boas ou não, devemos levar tudo que estiver relacionado a Dumbledore para o ministério. - debateu Josh.

Era incrível como Harry conseguia desprezá-lo.

Além de frio e excêntrico, Josh não fazia questão que Harry gostasse dele, o que "empatava" os dois.

- quanto mais cedo sairmos dessa casa melhor. – continuou Josh tremendo de frio.

- porque a preocupação Josh? Está com medo da antiga casa dos Dumbledore?- disse Ron com um sorriso debochado.

- não é isso Weasley. Estou cansado dessas baboseiras do ministério. Quero ir logo para casa porque ao contrário de vocês eu tenho coisas importantes a fazer. - disse Josh ficando de pé.

Harry olhou os olhos negros do rapaz e lembrou-se dos Malfoy, com toda aquela arrogância.

William, percebendo a tensão que estava no ar, levantou-se depressa.

- hey! Chega! - exclamou – em vez de ficarmos discutindo vamos ver o que temos e depois vocês terminam de decidir quem é mais homem.

- concordo! - disse Josh encarando Harry e começando a subir as escadas.

Ron esperou que os dois saíssem.

- eu não sei porque, mas eu tenho a impressão que odeio esse cara. - cochichou para Harry

- acho que você não é o único - disse Harry em meio a um pequeno sorriso – vamos!

Recomeçaram a subir as escadas, juntaram a Sean, William e Josh, que olhavam para o espelho pensando em uma forma de retirá-lo de lá, o único que parecia ter realmente tentado algo era Sean que aparentava estar exausto.

- Sean porque está tão suado? - perguntou Ron.

- estava tentando mover o espelho um pouco para ver se não está preso na parede ou no piso.

- isso é bom! - falou Josh olhando para o espelho muito seriamente.

- hã? - Harry, Ron e Sean olharam no mesmo instante para Josh.

- com o simples movimento do espelho nós podemos ter certeza que Dumbledore não colocou nenhum tipo de feitiço para prendê-lo.

- o que é estranho! - disse Sean.

- como assim? - a resposta de Sean fez Josh desviar sua atenção do enorme objeto e olhar diretamente para o colega. Os demais na sala também olharam para Sean com uma ar de dúvida.

- bem... - Sean ficou vermelho. – na verdade eu acho que alguem como Dumbledore não deixaria o espelho sem nenhum tipo de feitiço ou tem algo que não percebemos ou ele queria que alguem o encontrasse.

- ou então Dumbledore não esperava que o ministério viesse confiscar as coisas dele. - disse Harry, tentando desviar o olhar duvidoso que Sean havia dado a ele.

- existem milhares de hipóteses a respeito, não fui intimo de Dumbledore e não duvido de nada, incluindo magia das trevas. - falou Josh.

- sabe que não é verdade!- interrompeu Sean - todos sabemos que Dumbledore nunca fez mal a nenhum bruxo ou trouxa com magia das trevas e só estamos aqui porque somos obrigados sabe disso melhor que ninguém Josh.

Um repentino silêncio tomou conta do ar, Josh e Sean se encaravam. Sean com uma expressão de raiva no rosto e Josh olhando debochadamente nos olhos dele.

William, Harry e Ron esperavam alguma reação, mas o silêncio permaneceu.

- bem... acho melhor eu ir escrever para o ministério avisando sobre o espelho. - disse Ron sem muita reação.

- vou com você Ron. - disse William tentando sair daquele clima tenso.

Harry queria sair daquela situação que provavelmente chegaria a um ponto extremo que provavelmente o envolveria, mas sem ter qualquer desculpa para sair dali, viu-se obrigado a ficar.

- sabe Sean você me dá pena – começou Josh – saber que sua mãe era um aborto e seu pai um mero trouxa, é triste saber que a magia que nos cerca está "presa" em alguem tão pequeno e insignificante como você.

- chega! – interrompeu Harry percebendo a expressão de fúria na face de Sean. – o que está fazendo é muito baixo para alguem que se julga tão alto – disse olhando para Josh – vamos descer e pelo menos fingir que somos uma equipe.

- concordo com Potter vou descer e aguardar a resposta do ministério.

Josh se virou e ao passar por Sean recebeu algo não esperado, o soco acertou seu nariz em cheio, jogando-o contra a parede.

Harry ficou abismado com a reação do jovem auror, que nunca havia esboçado nenhum tipo de raiva.

- agora sim podemos descer e esperar. - disse Sean friamente para Josh que também o encarava, com a mão no nariz na tentativa de conter o sangramento. - e que fique claro que da próxima vez quebro seu braço.

Sean desceu as escadas com um leve ar de superioridade.

- vai ficar aí parado Potter? - esbravejou Josh.

- se quiser posso socar seu queixo, acredite, quero muito fazer isso. - Harry Passou por Josh e foi juntar-se aos outros.

xXX

- o que houve? - perguntou Ron.

- se tivesse ficado lá você teria visto que belo soco.

- droga, sempre perco as partes divertidas. Mudando de assunto, vamos passar a noite aqui, a chuva aumentou e o ministério acha prudente nos abandonar aqui por uma noite.

- e porque a cara de pânico? Sabíamos que isso ia acontecer.

- é que eu não me sinto muito bem nessa casa. Lembra a casa da Tia Muriel só que cinco vezes maior, mais bem decorada e bem mais assustadora.

- agora que você falou tenho que concordar. – Harry se lembrou do natal retrasado que foram passar na casa da tia de Ginny.

- sem falar que estar perto da Mione, é bem mais aconchegante.

- como não seria?- Harry deu um meio-sorriso.

Josh desceu as escadas em silêncio com o rosto coberto por sangue, passou por Harry e Ron e foi em direção a sala.

Harry notou o ar de riso no rosto de Ron e não se conteve, riu junto com o migo.

A noite parecia ser uma eternidade porque Harry não conseguia dormir. Os minutos pareciam décadas e as horas pareciam séculos. Aquela com certeza deveria ter sido a noite mais longa que já tivera.

xXX

Na manhã seguinte Harry se deparou com uma coruja acinzentada em seu colo. Ele olhou a sua volta para ver se os outros já tinham se levantado, mas ninguém estava de pé, foi quando viu alguém de pé próximo à sala de estar.

Harry se levantou e foi até lá, chegou à sala e viu um homem ruivo segurando a vassoura na mão direita e observando as fotos na sala cuidadosamente.

- Senhor Weasley? – disse Harry para chamar a atenção do homem.

- ah! Oi Harry! – exclamou o Sr. Weasley se virando para o genro com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- só veio o senhor? – perguntou Harry.

- o ministro me mandou com uma escolta para levá-los de volta.- completou o Sr. Weasley.

- porque uma escolta?

Arthur Weasley mudou o sorriso aconchegante para uma expressão preocupante.

- bem... Você sabe que o ministério pediu sigilo absoluto para lidarmos com essa expedição. E ainda mais sendo coisas de Dumbledore...

- explique melhor, por favor. – Harry havia entendido, mas queria ter certeza.

- Lúcio e MacNair fugiram de Azkaban, pegamos MacNair, mas Lúcio desapareceu, por isso a escolta.

- entendo, ele não está com Draco?

- foi o primeiro lugar que fomos e Draco pareceu bastante preocupado com o pai.

A conversa foi interrompida por um homem alto que acabava de entrar na sala segurando uma Firebolt.

- Artur, nós pegamos o espelho, já estamos prontos.

- ah sim. Obrigado Michael. Estamos indo.

Harry e o Sr. Weasley foram até onde todos estavam e seguiram direto para a sede do Ministério da Magia.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora:** caros leitores, peço milhões de desculpas aos que acompanhavam a fic, porém eu tenho uma explicação plausível; depois de praticamente um ano sem escrevê-la, dei inicio ao projeto de um livro (que possui 3 capítulo atualmente), o tempo foi passando e no final de 2010, aparentemente em novembro decidi voltar a escrever impulsionada e motivada pelo ultimo filme do Harry Potter, ao sentar em meu computador para escrever o capitulo dezessete eu já não lembrava mais dela, para refrescar minha memória optei por rescrevê-la, fornecendo assim um texto de maior qualidade para vocês que se esforçam muito para lê-la.  
Se apesar das minhas quatro revisões, ainda assim hover erros ignorem ou me avisem!  
Sejam bonzinhos e comentem, isso me motivaria mais ainda.  
Um grande abraço!

_**Karina B. Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Por trás do espelho.**_

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_Ministério da Magia._

Harry foi até o telefone, colocou uma ficha, e pôde ouvir a voz feminina que indicava os departamentos do ministério.

Segundos depois o elevador da cabine telefônica parou e a voz feminina anunciou:

- nível nove, departamento de mistérios.

Harry andava pelo corredor do departamento de mistérios e viu a porta onde em seu quinto ano encontrou a profecia que determinava tanto seu futuro quanto o de Voldemort, passou por ela lembrando-se dos velhos anos em Hogwarts, sempre preocupado com a ideia de perder tudo para Lord Voldemort.

Seus pensamentos cessaram quando Kim foi ao seu encontro.

- Harry! - chamou Kim com a voz grave de sempre, puxando Harry pelo braço para que ele o acompanhasse - soube que tiveram problemas ontem.

- alguns.

- nada que curandeiros não resolvam.

- o que você quer Kim? - Harry sabia que se Kim estava dando tantas voltas para chegar a determinado assunto era porque tinha algo em mente.

- serei direto Harry, quero que fique de olho no espelho.

- eu adoraria Kim, mas tenho outros compromissos – disse Harry tentando desviar-se de tamanha responsabilidade - ainda mais agora com essa fuga em Azkaban... - enlouquecer olhando para a família que jamais teria, não parecia uma boa ideia.

- achei que concordaria por se tratar de Dumbledore. – disse Kim estranhando a reação de Harry.

- serei sincero Kim, eu não quero ficar olhando para o espelho e lembrando do passado.

- sei que é difícil para você rever lembranças Harry, mas é o único em que confio aqui, e já que não pode encarar isso como algo bom, encare como uma ordem.

- o que está escondendo Kim? - perguntou Harry a Kim que fingiu não ouvir e saiu andando sem olhar para trás.

Harry ficou alguns minutos pensando sozinho.

-_ não pode ser tão ruim assim. - _disse a si mesmo._  
_

Harry caminhou até o fim do corredor do departamento de mistérios. As portas eram iguais, abriu uma delas revelando uma sala alta, branca com enormes janelas, o espelho de Ojesed estava centralizado em um pequeno palco.

Harry se aproximou do objeto, fascinado passou a mão sobre a madeira ao redor dele e notou uma segunda inscrição na parte de trás.

_ieri zud noc oue e evahc aem-êd _

Por mais que pensasse Harry não entendia o que estava escrito no espelho.

- Hermione gostará de traduzir.

Harry não pôde anotar a frase, o Ministro havia proibido qualquer tipo de análise sem dois ou mais supervisores.

Chegando em sua sala, Harry sentiu o tédio tomar conta de seu corpo. Pilhas de pergaminhos, jornais, fotos entre outros objetos, estavam espalhados pelo escritório.

- o que eu tinha na cabeça quando decidi ser auror? - disse - com tanta coisa pra resolver eu já tinha me esquecido de como era ter que fazer relatórios.

Harry passou o final da tarde e parte da noite conferindo notas e revendo papéis do ministério.

Saiu da sala carregando uma pasta com mais papéis.

- Ginny não vai gostar nem um pouco – Ginny odiava quando Harry levava trabalho para casa, apesar de ser algo rotineiro.

xXx

No hospital St. Mungus, Harry foi ao encontro de uma curandeira alta de cabelos castanhos.

- procuro o quarto de Hermione Weasley?

- 314. - disse a garota mecanicamente.

- obrigado.

- de nada.

Andando pelos corredores do Hospital, era quase inevitável não olhar para os demais quartos. Enquanto procurava por Hermione, Harry notou um rosto conhecido, instintivamente parou e viu o ex-professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Gilderoy Lockart.

O homem de bela aparência que ele havia sido não existia mais, estava velho, com uma expressão interrogativa nos olhos que acabaram encontrando Harry pela porta.

Lockart o encarou durante um tempo, e por um minuto Harry havia pensado que a memória do professor estava voltando, até que ele se deitou novamente na cama olhando para o outro lado.

Chegando ao 314, Harry bateu na porta que foi aberta por Hermione.

Notou que a amiga tinha pequenas olheiras e algumas rugas, de preocupação.

- Harry! - disse Hermione dando o conhecido abraço sufocador em Harry.

- oi Mione, como o Hugo está?

- melhorando a cada dia, dessa vez ele se machucou de verdade.

- Madame Pomfrey não conseguiu dar um jeito?

- ela está de licença, parece que teve que se ausentar.

- Entendo. Posso falar com você em um outro local?

- o que houve? - perguntou Hermione, mas ao notar a expressão no rosto de Harry achou melhor acompanhá-lo - Hugo eu vou dar uma volta com Harry, por favor, não apronte.

xXx

Os dois caminharam pelo corredor indo em direção a uma recepção.

- Harry, o que está me pedindo é complicado.

- preciso que faça isso Hermione.

- conheço seus motivos, mas desafiar o ministério não é algo que faço bem.

- será que você é realmente a Hermione que me ajudou a lutar com Voldemort tantas vezes?

- e será que você é o mesmo Harry Potter que sempre sonhava em comemorar seu aniversário?

- Ron te contou.

- Claro que ele me contou! Ron me conta tudo.

- então me dê esse presente de aniversário. - pediu Harry.

Hermione ficou pensativa.

- faço isso desde que você prometa voltar a ser o Harry de antigamente.

- prometo que vou tentar.

- certo. E que esse assunto morra aqui, se Ron descobrir vai ficar uma fera.

- Hermione, você é simplesmente a melhor.

- certo, certo, agora vá pra casa, acho que você tem uma esposa te esperando.

xXx

O Largo Grimauld número 12 não era visível aos trouxas.

A antiga casa dos Black, agora abrigava a família Potter e suas futuras gerações.

Harry entrou em casa e antes que pudesse tirar seu casaco ouviu pequenos passos em sua direção.

- Papai! - gritou a pequena garotinha de cabelos ruivos correndo para abraçar Harry.

- oi Lily. - disse Harry retribuindo o abraço – Onde está a sua mãe? - perguntou pegando a filha no colo.

- lá dentro. – respondeu Lily apontando para a cozinha.

Harry colocou a pequena no chão e se foi até a cozinha.

Ao entrar percebeu que Ginny estava muito enrolada com as panelas e outras coisas, falava empolgada ao telefone, que Harry havia instalado para facilitar a comunicação, enquanto o vapor quente das panelas dominava o ambiente.

Harry pigarreou, mas Ginny não ouviu, então Harry tossiu e olhando para o marido ela deu um sorriso.

Ginny desligou o telefone e andou até Harry, atravessando o balcão que ficava no meio da cozinha, e deu-lhe um abraço.

- oi Ginny.

- como foi tudo? Encontrou alguma coisa? - disse Ginny olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes de Harry.

- oi Ginny. - insistiu.

- ah! Desculpe querido. Oi.- disse culpando a si mesma por não o ter cumprimentado.

- A casa dos Dumbledore era realmente bonita e sim encontramos alguma coisa.

- e o que é?

- se lembra do espelho de ojesed?

- sei, isso quer dizer que agora o espelho pertence ao Ministério. - disse desanimada e empolgada ao mesmo tempo.

- e Kim quer que eu "fique de olho" no espelho.

- que bom. - disse reparando na expressão de Harry. - Dumbledore ficaria feliz por ser você, mas não entendo porque Kim faz questão de que você cuide disso.

- porque ele acha que eu sei algo a mais sobre o espelho.

- e você não sabe?- perguntou Ginny se sentando no balcão.

- claro que não. O que eu deveria saber?

- bem, todos sabem que você e Dumbledore tinham muitos segredos Harry, e eu sei que eram coisas intimas, mas... Querendo ou não o ministério acha que Dumbledore pode ter falado algo pra você.

- Dumbledore sempre foi um mistério para mim.

- eu sei, mas Kim não sabe disso. - disse Ginny olhando seriamente para Harry que olhava para o chão. Ginny suspirou – não pode ser tão ruim assim pode? – disse segurando a mão de Harry.

- não, mas não é algo que eu queira fazer.

- não sei bem o que dizer querido, mas sugiro que pense bem antes de tomar uma decisão precipitada. Alem de diretor, Dumbledore era seu amigo.

- sei disso. - Harry ainda olhava o chão. - mudando de assunto, onde está o Teddy? Queria avisá-lo da vaga no ministério.

- bem, eu pedi a ele que comprasse umas coisas para mim. Mas acho que ele vai adorar ter você como colega de trabalho.

- também acho, mas eu andei pensando, se ele vai aguentar. Ser auror não é fácil e nós dois conhecemos bem o Teddy.

- acho que ele vai amadurecer bastante se começar a trabalhar.

Teddy apareceu na porta segurando uma grande quantidade de sacolas.

- oi padrinho! – disse com um sorriso no rosto. – se não se importa pode me ajudar? – falou com uma expressão de suplica no rosto.

- claro. - completou Harry pegando parte das sacolas.

Eles levaram mais de quinze minutos arrumando as compras.

- E como está indo a vida em seu apartamento? – disse Harry inciando o assunto.

- vai bem, o apartamento não é lá essas coisas, mas foi o que deu pra comprar com que os meus pais deixaram. De qualquer modo eu passo mais tempo aqui do que quando eu era menor de idade.

- eu avisei que ela não ia te deixar em paz. - cochichou Harry sorrindo.

Passando alguns minutos, Ginny os chamou para jantar e Harry ficou conversando com Teddy sobre a vaga no ministério e sobre o que ele teria que fazer.

**Continua...**

**Nota da autora**: caros leitores, recebi algumas criticas, na primeira vez que postei a fic, a respeito do comportamento um tanto "frio" do Harry, antes que vocês critiquem essa segunda edição gostaria de deixar claro que o objetivo da minha fic é sair um pouco dos clichês.

Não é uma fic onde Harry e Ginny simplesmente se amam demais e aparece alguem que interfere, e no final eles acabam vivendo felizes para sempre.

Eu busquei uma ideia diferente. Harry é um ser humano, bruxo, mas humano portanto não é 100% feliz 24 horas por dia.  
Quis abandonar a ideia de "Harry príncipe encantado" e explorar a ideia de um Harry que comete erros, arrepende e tenta consertá-los, cheio de escolhas.

Espero que vocês tenham compreendido meu objetivo e que gostem da fic.  
Um grande abraço.

**Karina B. Black**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

_**amandinhanews**_: fico feliz que tenha gostado, é muito bom quando gostam daquilo que fazemos com dedicação. Não se preocupe, serei mais breve, pois tenho 16 capítulos já prontos que só precisam de revisão, continue lendo e comentando.  
Um grande abraço.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por trás do espelho.**_

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._

_**Capítulo 3**_

Na manhã seguinte Harry não esperou Ginny acordar, levantou-se e foi à cozinha comer alguma coisa.  
Eram cinco e dez da manhã, o que não surpreendeu Harry, que já estava acostumado a levantar cedo.  
Harry sentia uma vontade incontrolável de dar uma volta, pegou o casaco azul marinho esticado no sofá e saiu.

O frio era cortante, o que não o incomodou, pensava no espelho, nos segredos... os pensamentos de Harry voltaram-se para Dumbledore. E as lembranças tomaram conta de sua mente.  
Lembrou-se do sorriso amigável do Prof. Dumbledore, dos olhos azuis misteriosos e do modo analítico com que ele frequentemente olhava para Harry. O que aquele homem tão inteligente teria colocado a mais no espelho?  
Por mais que tentasse afastar esse pensamento Harry não conseguia, era inevitável.  
Andou durante algumas horas sem rumo.

O sol já havia nascido e Harry não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar para casa, aparatou e desaparatou no Ministério da Magia.  
Hermione o esperava sentada em um banco logo na entrada do ministério, lendo um exemplar de: _Segredos das_ _Runas. Por: Carmela Oliviere  
_Ela percebeu que alguem se aproximava, levantou os olhos do livro levando-os a Harry, que sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- olá Harry! – disse ela com um sorriso.

- olá Mione! Vamos?

- está com pressa Harry? - perguntou Hermione sabendo a resposta.

- com muita pressa.

- porque chegou tão cedo? Achei que você chegava mais tarde. - disse desconfiada.

- eu não estava com vontade de ficar em casa hoje, como não tinha nada pra fazer eu resolvi vir pra cá mais cedo.

- ah! Quem dera o Ron tivesse essa disposição. - completou Hermione reparando que Harry deu um rápido sorriso.

- e como vai o Hugo?

- ele tem melhorado. Agora acho que é melhor nós subirmos e começarmos a trabalhar.

- você manda.

Os dois caminharam até o Departamento de Mistérios em silêncio, o que para Hermione era algo terrível já que ela tinha uma certa "paixão" por falar.  
Ao chegarem ao departamento Harry e Hermione entraram na sala.  
Ao ver o enorme espelho, Hermione ficou fascinada ao ver como era diferente de tudo que já vira.

- é tão... É tão... – dizia Hermione tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

- perfeito? – disse Harry na tentativa de ajudar a amiga.

- é! É perfeito! – Hermione falava sem tirar os olhos do espelho. – às vezes me pergunto se poderia existir alguém como Dumbledore.

- talvez sim, talvez não. – disse Harry calmamente.

- o que está te deixando tão desanimado? – perguntou Hermione se virando para encarar o amigo de frente.

- porque acha isso? – perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido.

- qualquer um que olhe para você percebe que você está completamente diferente do que era. O que está havendo?

- nada. Estou cansado, por isso o meu desanimo. – Harry reparou a expressão desconfiada de Hermione, mas ele não queria dizer a ela como se sentia, se ele dissesse que estava desanimado porque não havia mais pelo que lutar teria que aguentar duas horas de sermão tendo elfos domésticos como exemplo.

- entendo. – por mais que as palavras de Harry fossem lógicas,não foram suficientes para convencê-la; voltou-se novamente para o espelho. – o que você queria que eu traduzisse Harry?

- ah sim! – Harry a levou até a parte detrás do espelho e lhe mostrou o escrito:

_ieri zud noc oue e evahc aem-êd _

Hermione ajoelhou-se e olhou pensativamente os dizeres.  
Minutos depois Hermione se levantou.

- se alguem prestasse mais atenção aos detalhes eu talvez não precisasse estar aqui.

- O que quer dizer?

- li alguns livros a respeito do Prof. Dumbledore e ele tinha um certo gosto por coisas obvias e confusas. Vindo de alguem como Alvo Dumbledore ninguém espera o obvio, apenas o confuso.

- vá direto ao ponto, por favor Mione.

- a frase está ao contrário, se você colocasse um pequeno espelho no final dela, você veria uma pequena influencia de Leonardo Da Vinci.

- e o que a frase diz? - perguntou Harry sentindo-se estúpido.

- _Dê-me a chave e eu o conduzirei._

- e o que seria a chave?

- isso é o confuso, não há uma fechadura para determinada chave.

- a chave pode não ser real.

- não entendi.

- é um espelho dos desejos, vai ver a chave é um desejo. Obvio e talvez confuso. - afirmou Harry.

- faz sentido, mas seria impossível descobrir o desejo certo. Existem milhares de desejos diferente para cada pessoa.

- Lembra quando éramos apenas trouxas? Nunca imaginaríamos esse "mundo", e olhe onde estamos agora? Com os anos concluí que nada é impossível.

- o que quer dizer?

- ele mostra apenas um desejo...

- o mais profundo e desesperado, eu sei. - disse Hermione completando a frase.

Harry olhou para a amiga.

- li em um livro. - explicou Hermione.

Ambos passaram horas olhando para o espelho, andando de um lado para o outro, fazendo suposições...  
Harry se levantou do chão ao ouvir alguem abrir a porta, era Sean.

- calma Sr. Potter. - disse o jovem ao ver o susto de Harry. - olá Sra. Weasley.

- o que faz aqui Sean? - perguntou Harry ainda se recuperando.

- vim lhe entregar uns papéis, fui rebaixado a entregador por causa do... incidente.

- sinto muito.

- tudo bem, faria tudo de novo. - disse Sean – só por mera curiosidade, o que estão fazendo?

- tentando descobrir um desejo que revele alguma coisa.

- como assim?

- Harry descobriu uma nova inscrição no espelho. - Hermione levou Sean para ver o escrito.

- _dê-me a chave e eu o conduzirei. _Interessante.

- conseguiu ler logo de cara Sean?

- na verdade qualquer um que tenha lido algo sobre Dumbledore conseguiria.

- me sinto um idiota. - concluiu Harry.

- e de acordo com vocês a _chave_ seria um desejo – concluiu Sean pensativamente andando ao redor do espelho – _chave _está no singular o que quer dizer que é um desejo ou de alguem específico, alguem importante para Dumbledore, que talvez mudasse o mundo. - supôs Sean olhando na direção de Harry.

- seria O Eleito. - disse Hermione também olhando para o amigo.

- talvez o desejo não seja específico, mas a pessoa que ele pertence sim. - terminou Sean ainda olhando para Harry

- esperem, estão dizendo que o meu desejo é a "chave" para alguma coisa.

- vai ver Dumbledore tinha um plano para você quando derrotasse Voldemort. - disse Hermione.

- eu não quero mais problemas para minha vida, desculpem. - disse Harry virando-se para sair da sala.

- Dumbledore era muito bom em Adivinhação. - disse Sean.

- e daí? - perguntou Harry parando, mas ainda de costas.

- talvez, não seja isso o que queira Sr. Potter, mas aquilo que precise.

Harry se virou e andou até o espelho, subiu os degraus e contemplou a imagem de seus pais e parentes ao seu redor.

- Vamos ver o que acontece então. - disse a si mesmo em voz alta encarando fixamente a imagem.

Nada aconteceu.

- viram? Não houve nada. Parece que tudo não passou de uma piada.

**Continua...**

****

Nota da autora:

Sei que esse começo está meio parado, mas não se preocupem melhorará em breve!  
Não tenho previsão para a nova postagem, mas tentarei ser mais rápida dessa vez.  
**APELO:** gostaria de pedir as pessoas que adicionam a fic aos favoritos que comentassem também, porque é muito bom ouvir a opinião do pessoal!

Um grande abraço!

**Karina B. Black  
**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

_**amandinhanews**_**: **é, você de novo! Que bom que você gostou do Harry irritado e impaciente, também acho que ele seja assim nos livros, mas nem todos ao que interessa; se ele sabe de alguma coisa... sim e não, fico no meio. Na verdade tudo acontece justamente por causa dessa rotina que ele e a Ginny tem.  
Acho melhor não comentar mais nada senão vou contar que ele morre no final! Ops! Brincadeirinha! Obrigado por comentar e continue!

**milla: **obrigado pelo comentário, prometo postar mais em breve.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Por trás do espelho.**_

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._

**Capitulo 4:**

Harry acompanhou Hermione até a saída do Ministério sem dizer uma palavra, o que deixou clara sua preocupação.

- eu já vou Harry – disse Hermione ao parar, tentando quebrar o gelo – me faz um favor?

- qual?

- não pense mais nisso ok?

- não da, se estivesse na minha situação entenderia.

- nem tudo é o que parece Harry - disse Hermione encarando o chão e em seguida encarando os olhos verdes do amigo. - podemos estar fazendo uma tempestade em um pequeno copo d'água.

- espero tudo de Dumbledore. Acho que realmente deveria ir, Ron deve estar cansado de ficar no St. Mungus.

Hermione deu um abraço em Harry, deu uma olhada ao redor e aparatou.

Harry ficou parado, pensando em seu próximo passo; optou por ir embora.

xXx

Chegou em casa exausto, não pelo trabalho, mas pela junção da preocupação e da rotina que levava com a esposa.

Encontrou Ginny sentada no sofá da sala analisando os papéis que Harry trouxera na noite anterior.

- O que está fazendo Ginny? – perguntou Harry olhando confuso para a esposa.

- ah! Oi querido, eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer aqui em casa então pensei em olhar os seus relatórios do ministério.

-certo. – Harry deu um meio sorriso e começou a subir as escadas do Largo Grimauld seguido por Ginny, que rapidamente levantou do sofá para acompanhar o marido.

- Harry o que você tem?

- Não tenho nada. Porque?

- você está preocupado, indiferente... as vezes sinto que não conheço o homem com quem me casei.

- é apenas tédio, eu quero ficar sozinho, tudo bem pra você? - Harry seguiu seu caminho, deixando Ginny sozinha antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Trancou-se no quarto, e, sentado na cama, ficava encarando as paredes rígidas do Largo Grimauld, o silêncio era cortante, o que permitiu Harry ouvir o suspiro da esposa no corredor.

Ele sabia que deveria pedir desculpas por estar sendo tão ausente em suas atitudes, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de iniciar uma briga com Ginny, o que sempre acontecia quando o assunto era o seu comportamento.

Inerte em seus pensamentos, Harry adormeceu, e como a muito não acontecia, sonhou, mas não eram sonhos que se esquece ao acordar, eram lembranças...

S_eu aniversário de sete anos, uma festa, assoprava as velas em cima do bolo, animado. Ao seu lado uma mulher alta com longos cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes o segurava para que ele não caísse da cadeira que havia subido para ficar na altura da mesa._

As "lembranças" apareciam como clarões e em segundos _Harry se viu no centro de um campo, com aparentemente doze anos, suas feições eram diferentes, possuía uma confiança que o Harry da casa dos Dursley's desconhecia. Reconheceu Sirius que segurava um bastão de Quadribol, e seu pai, que olhava para baixo esperando Harry subir na _Nimbus 2002_ que tinha uma fita amarrada indicando um provável presente típico de Sirius Black. Esbanjava sua confiança enquanto ia rapidamente até um local mais alto, fora dos olhares de James e Sirius que começaram a fazer arremessos no ar._ Como as outras lembranças, essa começou a se apagar e uma nova começou a surgir na mente de Harry.

_Estava na plataforma nove e meia, pronto para entrar no Hogwarts Express e mais uma vez Sirius estava lá, junto do prof. Lupin, James e Lily.  
Lupin estava com a aparência bem mais jovem apesar das cicatrizes em seu rosto, Sirius apoiava um dos braços em Remus, estava com um enorme sorriso, branco e cheios de dentes, Harry nunca havia visto o padrinho sorrir depois dos acontecimentos em Azkaban, mas a presença de James parecia animá-lo, realçando seus belos traços.  
James se abaixou para ficar na altura o filho, que apesar de ser alto ainda era pequeno comparado ao pai, e disse:  
- Não se preocupe se não entrar pra Grifinória, você vai ser sempre o nosso filho e sempre vamos amar você, mas caso você não entre procure saber se Dumbledore ainda gosta de Hidromel – James olhou sorrindo para Sirius, que retribuiu o sorriso diferentemente de Lily que o repreendeu com um olhar severo, desviando-se da esposa, James deu uma piscadela para Harry que também sorriu._

As lembranças novamente se dissipavam levando outras a tona, nessa _ele estava em Hogwarts com seus quinze anos, abria dezenas de cartas, rodeado por um grupo de garotos, que Harry conhecia assim como todos em Hogwarts conheciam, o que o fez concluir que eram jovens muito 'populares'. Em um dos embrulho havia um exemplar do_Profeta Diário_, o garoto fez uma careta duvidosa ao ver que o jornal havia sido mandado por sua mãe e disse ao grupo de garotos:  
- não sei porque minha mãe me mandaria um exemplar disso, eu sempre recebo um. – disse Harry colocando o jornal de lado quando um dos garotos que se aproximava o pegou, Harry o reconheceu como Cedrico Diggory.  
- oi Harry! – disse abrindo o jornal e olhando para Harry que lia as cartas de Sirius por serem mais divertidas.  
- oi Diggory, soube que você parou de jogar quadribol. – Harry olhava para Cedrico com um ar arrogante, que o Harry dos Dursley's jamais teria.  
- pois é, eu andei conversando com meu pai e ele acha melhor eu me tornar auror, então decidi parar com o quadribol, e me dedicar um pouco mais à Poções, você não se importa não é Harry? – disse mostrando o Jornal.  
- não, eu não ligo. – disse ainda com o ar arrogante voltando-se para as cartas.  
Alguns minutos depois:  
- hey Harry, não é o seu Pai? – perguntou Cedrico mostrando uma página do jornal para Harry._

**JAMES POTTER SUBSTITUI CORNÉLIO FUDGE! **

James Potter famoso por mandar diversos bruxos das trevas para Azkaban, conseguiu o cobiçado cargo de Ministro da Magia devido aos graves problemas causados pelo ex-ministro Cornélio Fudge, que está sendo acusado de ter facilitado a fuga de cinco Comensais da morte...

… Devido as ocorrências o Conselho decidiu nomear um novo Ministro da Magia e decidiram que James Potter era o mais indicado a esse cargo...

_Harry se levantou e saiu andando pelo corredor entre as mesas do Salão Principal indo em direção ao Salão comunal da Grifinória quando ouviu o comentário em voz alta de Ron Weasley que não havia percebido a presença de Harry._

- Não acredito que James Potter ganhou o cargo de ministro, mas que droga. – disse Ron revoltado, e como resultado levou uma cotovelada de Hermione que ao contrario do amigo viu a figura de Harry.

- O que você tem contra ele Ron?- perguntou Ginny.

_- não percebe? Com James Potter sendo ministro papai está "perdido" ele e o Potter não se davam muito bem, sem mencionar que o "pequeno Potter" vai tornar nossa vida um inferno._

- quer saber? Que ele se dane desde que o pai dele seja um bom ministro não me importo com isso, e você devia sentir menos inveja dele. – completou Hermione.

- eu não tenho inveja dele. - disse Ron na defensiva - você diz isso porque o Potter te trata bem, na verdade eu nem sei porque ele te trata bem é estranho – falou Ron com ar confuso.

- ajudo ele em Runas e se ele não me tratar bem ele se da mal.

- será que se eu ajudar ele em alguma coisa ele para de me atormentar? – falou Ron olhando para Fred que ignorou o irmão.

_- o problema é achar algo que você faça que ajude o Potter. - completou Ginny. _Aslembranças cessaram quando o despertador tocou, Harry colocou a mão por baixo das cobertas para desativar o objeto esfregou os olhos enquanto pensava:

- que loucura. - disse pegando os óculos em cima da mesinha de canto. – desde quando essa mesinha está aqui? – ao olhar em volta Harry viu um quarto completamente diferente do seu, ao olhar para o lado viu uma mecha de cabelo preto.

**Continua...  
****Nota da autora:** sei que demorei muito para postar esse capítulo, tentei ser breve, peço mil desculpas, mas fiquei sem internet.  
Gostaria de explicar que nas lembranças existem "dois Harry's", um que é o que conhecemos, o Harry desanimado o início e outro que é uma nova versão do nosso velho Harry adolescente.  
Muitas pessoas não gostaram muito da imagem "arrogante" do Harry, mas tentem imaginar o Harry criado praticamente pelos Marotos, todos que leram Harry Potter sabem que nossos amados Marotos não eram cheios de bondade natural, com exceção de Remus que apesar de ser menos 'levado' também não tentava impedir as travessuras dos amigos, então eu penso que um Harry criado por pelo menos James e Sirius, sendo filho único e o futuro herdeiro da fortuna dos Potter provavelmente seria no mínimo arrogante.  
Não sei se vocês leitores vão concordar com meu ponto de vista, fica a critério de vocês.  
Continuem lendo, comentando, adicionando ao favoritos e divulguem se possível!

* * *

ps: a parte do jornal, eu admito, ficou uma droga, mas não gosto de textos jornalísticos, se alguem tiver uma sugestão para uma reportagem mais bonitinha me enviem por e-mail que eu arrumo esse capítulo. (parece aquele tipo e promoção que oferece prêmios, mas vou avisando, a unica coisa que você ganhará é a minha intensa gratificação e um agradecimento no final da fic, sei que ninguem quer isso, mas sou apenas uma mera autora.)

**Propaganda:** pra quem se interessar em ler uma quase fic original de J. K. Rowling é só olhar no meu Profile e clicar em "The Harry Potter Prequel", pra quem é fã do James e do Sirius vale a pena conferir.  
Um grande abraço!

**Karina B. Black  
****Respondendo as Reviews:**

* * *

**amandinhanews: **aí está uma leitora com quem posso contar! Clima estre Harry e Hermione, acredite, jamais encontrará uma fic minha assim, gosto dos dois com seus respectivos pares e não juntos! Bem, temos que lembrar que o nosso Harry não é um poço e inteligencia, confio mais na Hermione e no Sean para descobrir e reparar coisas obvias, porque ninguém espera o obvio de Dumbledore, eu também não esperaria se não fosse a autora da fic. Que bom que gostou dos Spoillers, ele realmente morre no final (brincadeira de novo, acho que já perdeu a graça neah?), bem peço desculpas pelo probleminha na minha Internet, que resultou na demora do capítulo, espero seus próximos comentários! Beijos.

**Rhuana Molly Potter:** fico feliz por ter gostado! Desculpe pela demora, mas houve um sério probleminha com a minha Internet! Espero que goste do que está por vir. Continue comentando! Beijos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Por trás do espelho.**_

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._

**Capitulo 5:**

Aslembranças cessaram quando o despertador tocou, Harry ergueu a mão de baixo das cobertas, para desativar o objeto em cima da mesinha, esfregou os olhos enquanto pensava:

- que loucura. - disse pegando os óculos em cima da mesinha de canto. – desde quando essa mesinha está aqui? – ao olhar em volta, Harry viu um quarto completamente diferente do seu, olhou para o lado e viu uma mecha de cabelo preto.

Seus olhos verdes enfim se abriram ao ver a mecha de cabelo diferente das de Ginny.

"- _o que ela fez nos cabelos?_" – pensou consigo, ainda perplexo. "- _que droga de lugar é esse? Não me lembro de ter bebido ontem._"

Harry voltou sua atenção para o quarto em tom creme com perfeita decoração. Definitivamente não era o Largo Grimmauld, que ainda tinha suas rústicas paredes.

Levantou-se cuidadosamente para não acordar a esposa e foi direto para o banheiro, era estranho o modo como Harry conhecia o lugar, como se já vivesse há tempos ali.

Olhou para o espelho em cima da pia, estava diferente, seu cabelo estava mais comprido e bagunçado e seu corpo estava mais atlético como se praticasse exercícios diariamente.

Harry lavou o rosto, trancou a porta e se sentou na beirada da banheira com as mãos passando pelas têmporas e encontrando sua testa, não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas no fato de estar em um lugar completamente novo com um corpo completamente novo. Harry ainda passava a mão pela testa quando um súbito estalo revelou mais uma diferença:

Não Havia Cicatriz!

Harry se levantou e olhou-se novamente no espelho, dessa vez em meio a um pânico crescente em seu interior. Erguia os cabelos procurando a rosada marca que Voldemort havia lhe colocado, mas ela não estava ali, sumira como 'mágica'.

- que droga e essa? - um desespero silencioso tomou conta de Harry, desespero que se intensificou quando ele se lembrou de um "pequeno grande" detalhe: Lily.

Ao lembrar-se de sua pequena ruiva, Harry saiu correndo do banheiro iniciando uma busca pelos outros três quartos do apartamento, mas não havia um sinal dela, não havia sequer um sinal de criança.

Mesmo com sua paixão por voar, Harry detestava apartamentos, sentia-se engaiolado, sensação ainda maior devido as circunstancias, andou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, esperando que Ginny tivesse uma boa explicação para o sumiço da filha, quando a mulher de longos cabelos pretos que antes dormia, surgiu descalça em sua frente coberta apenas pelo lençol.

Harry arregalou os olhos e corou levemente enquanto buscava em sua mente uma explicação lógica para todos os acontecimentos.

- que tal continuarmos a festinha de ontem? - perguntou a moça ameaçando jogar o lençol no chão.

- acho melhor não. - foi a única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de segurar as mãos da moça junto com o lençol, impedindo-a de tirá-lo.

- qual é o problema? - perguntou ela.

- eu não sei como chegou aqui, mas eu sou casado e... - foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes dela o interromper.

- você? Casado? Se é esse o seu problema eu posso resolver rapidinho. - ela deu um sorriso maroto e pulou em cima de Harry, que tentava avidamente se desvencilhar da moça, que o beijava apaixonadamente.

Harry foi andando com ela, agarrada em seu pescoço, pelo corredor na direção de outro quarto, onde, após um grande esforço, conseguiu se desvencilhar dela.

- Fique aí que já eu venho. - disse Harry puxando o ar para seus pulmões.

- vou esquentar seu lugar. - respondeu ela ainda em meio a um sorriso travesso.

Harry aproveitou a deixa para trancar a porta, Sentou-se na soleira enquanto a jovem gritava, ameaçava e esmurrava a porta.

Durante quinze minutos ficou ali sentado, até que alguem entrou e foi até Harry, que estava de cabeça baixa.

- situação deprimente. - disse a voz do homem que há pouco havia entrado. A quebra do atual silêncio fez Harry levantar a cabeça desanimadamente para olhar o homem que estava ali, e, ao reconhecer os belos traços de Sirius Black, Harry levantou-se de um salto.

- é você mesmo? - perguntou incrédulo, dando um passo para longe do padrinho, que estava muito bem vestido e com uma ótima aparência, completamente diferente do Sirius de Azkaban.

- claro que sou eu. Quem achou que fosse? Merlin?

Harry abraçou o padrinho, ele raramente fazia isso, mas sentia tantas saudades de Sirius que pouco importavam seus princípios.

- qual o problema? - disse Sirius estranhando a reação de Harry.

- eu preciso urgentemente da sua ajuda. - falou Harry enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos.

Sabia que se alguem poderia ajudá-lo, esse alguem era Sirius Black.

- escuta, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas é caso de curandeiro, e tem que ser dos bons. - Sirius fez menção de sair, mas Harry o bloqueou.

- estou falando sério Sirius, acho que só você pode me ajudar.

Sirius olhou intrigado.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Demorei um pouquinho nesse capitulo, mas dessa vez foi proposital. Esse capitulo tinha mais páginas antes de ser editado, também tinha mais reviews, mas fazer o que?  
Bem, não tenho muito a dizer sobre ele,exceto que, não sou boa com humor e esse não é meu real objetivo, por tanto, quando lerem a parte da moça e do Harry sejam legais, comecem a rir, ria de si mesmo mais ria!  
Faço um apelo, assim como não sou boa com humor, sou pior ainda com resumos, então se alguem puder dar uma ideia pra eu colocar nessa fic, eu ficaria feliz!  
Emfim como disse nada a declarar, apenas peço pra vocês lerem, indicarem e acima de tudo: COMENTAREM.

**Propaganda:** pra quem se interessar em ler uma _quase fic_ original de J. K. Rowling é só olhar no meu Profile e clicar em "The Harry Potter Prequel", pra quem é fã do James e do Sirius vale a pena conferir.

**Ps:** sei que parece desesperador, mas a propaganda é a arma do negócio.

Um grande abraço!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Rhuana Molly Potter: **(risos) pobre Harry, corno nem tanto neh? Tah bem, só um pouquinho.  
É aquele típico ditado: "Só se dá valor quando se perde". Basicamente é o que irá acontecer com nosso Harry.  
Fico feliz que você esta gostando, continue lendo e fazendo comentários.

**marina: **que bom que está gostando, prometo ser mais breve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Por trás do espelho.**

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._

**Capitulo 6:**

- não é melhor soltar a garota primeiro? - comentou Sirius quando os gritos e socos da moça recomeçaram.

Harry abriu a porta e a jovem morena saiu enrolada nos lençóis. Tinha uma expressão de fúria no rosto.

- eu nunca fui tão humilhada em toda a minha vida. - concluiu ela indo em direção ao quarto, onde se vestiu em minutos. - é melhor você não me ligar. - andou pisando forte até a saída.

- está com problemas? - disse Sirius voltando sua atenção para Harry novamente.

- Não deve ser importante.

Harry foi com Sirius até a sala.

- então, o que é tão importante assim?

- digamos que não sou o mesmo.

- sei disso.

- o que quero dizer é que, literalmente não sou o mesmo. - Harry notou que Sirius não havia entendido o sentido de sua colocação.

- eu já disse que sei disso. - Sirius tinha um olhar que completou qualquer explicação de Harry.

- como pode saber? - Harry se espantou, agora era ele quem não entendia.

- percebi no momento em que deixou a moça ir embora sem falar nada, não faz o seu estilo. E desde quando chora ao me ver?

- mas você não se surpreende em saber que sou outra pessoa? Porque?

- acredita em magia Harry? - Sirius deu um sorriso maroto - Eu confesso que desde que Peter beijou Anita Donmery nada mais me surpreende.

- você fala como se já me conhecesse.

- não caí naquele "portal" a toa. - Sirius se encostou no sofá dando mais um enorme sorriso para Harry, e naquele momento Harry percebeu que falava com o mesmo Sirius de Azkaban.

- não é possível! - exclamou Harry incrédulo.

- precisa tirar essas palavras negativas do seu vocabulário.

- mas como? Eu não entendo, vi você cair e...

- você não viu meu corpo Harry, o que muda muita coisa. Agora, deixe-me adivinhar como você veio parar aqui – pensou por alguns instantes – Dumbledore?

- na mosca.

- não sei o que ele usou pra trazer você aqui, mas vai ter que manter a discrição até que possa voltar.

- Espelho de Ojesed.

- então ele quer punir você. Te mostrar alguma coisa que você não vê, ou não quer ver.

- porque tudo parece tão fácil pra todo mundo menos pra mim?

- depois de anos tentando encontrar lógica em tudo isso, encontramos respostas mais facilmente.

- porque Dumbledore me puniria?

- entenda Harry, ele tem medo que você se torne um próximo Voldemort. Não o culpe – completou Sirius antes que Harry questionasse - ele se preocupa com qualquer possibilidade.

- não tenho cabeça para questionar Dumbledore agora. Sabe onde a Ginny está?

- quem?

- Ginny Weasley.

- Harry, vou clarear as coisa, você nunca se envolveu com Ginny Weasley, digamos que você já foi casado, mas não com ela. - Sirius media as palavras que dizia.

- como? - Harry não podia acreditar numa vida sem Ginny. - impossí... - Harry lembrou do conselho de Sirius sobre palavras negativas - não me casaria com outra pessoa.

- não diga isso na frente de ninguém, podem estranhar.

- perfeito – a incredulidade de Harry transformou-se em revolta - então me conte a minha historia de vida.

- não sei por onde começar, para ser breve, pode-se dizer que você conheceu sua esposa no sexto ano em Hogwarts, se separaram com o termino das aulas e se casaram depois de dois anos, quando começaram a sair depois de se encontrarem no ministério. Não me pergunte sobre suas intimidades porque eu definitivamente não sei.

- não me diga que era a garota que saiu. - Harry fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas torcendo para que a resposta fosse não.

- não. Aí vem a parte ruim da história.

- Emilly, sua esposa, desapareceu a seis anos.

- como assim? Ninguém a procurou?

- claro que procuramos, mas não encontramos um fio de cabelo daquela cabeça loira.

- então ela está morta?

- acredito que sim, você tem fotos dela na caixa embaixo da estante.

- ainda não consigo me ver com outra mulher alem da Ginny.

- pois eu consigo, ela joga no _Harpias_e odeia você. Não me pergunte o que fez – disse Sirius interrompendo outro comentário de Harry – só sei que toda família Weasley não gosta de você, e isso inclui seu amigo Ron.

- ótimo, agora as únicas pessoas que eu tinha me odeiam.

- você não está sozinho, tem a mim, seus pais...

- como se fosse fácil. Você falou 'meus pais'? - falou de súbito.

- uma hora vai ter que vê-los – Sirius sorriu.

- não posso, não sei como vou reagir e...

- esperou sua vida toda por isso – Sirius se levantou. - não jogue essa chance pela janela, pode não ter outra.

Sirius foi até a porta.

- James provavelmente vai ligar, então tente ser o 'outro Harry' certo?

Harry abraçou o padrinho e o acompanhou até a porta.  
Ficou esperando até que a imagem de Sirius desaparecesse para então voltar a sua nova realidade.

**xXx**

Harry se encostou na porta recém fechada e olhou a redor.

Era um apartamento grande, provavelmente daria para acomodar toda a família Weasley confortavelmente.

Andou pelo corredor, analisando cada aposento, mas no fim decidiu ir até o quarto. Estava nervoso, uma hora James ligaria e ele teria que agir naturalmente.

Sentou-se na cama. Pegou a varinha de azevinho dentro da gaveta do armário.

- algumas coisas nunca mudam. – disse para si mesmo olhando para a varinha de 28 cm, com núcleo de pena de fênix.

Sentia-se sozinho naquele lugar estranho.

Era como quando morava com os Dursley's.

Mas em seu íntimo, Harry sentia que apenas uma pessoa poderia ajudá-lo a sair dessa situação, alguem que não perderia a oportunidade de aprender mais coisas sobre magia.

Pegou uma calça e um casaco, guardou a varinha no bolso e saiu para o frio de Londres.

**xXx**

Harry encontrou a cabine telefônica, ao entrar apertou os números 62442, e após seguir as instruções indicadas pela telefonista foi parar no nível dois onde fica o Departamento de leis da magia.

Harry bateu a porta de uma das salas e ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- entre.

Ao passar pela porta, viu a amiga concentrada em papéis que pareciam importantes.

- olá. – disse ele com um pequeno sorriso.

- oi – disse ela levantando a cabeça para encarar o visitante, mas ao ver que se tratava de Harry, sua expressão gentil se tornou rígida. – o que quer? Por acaso fiz algo que o senhor não gostou?

- não. – Harry fez uma cara de dúvida estranhando mais a incerteza da amiga do que sua expressão.

- então por que está aqui?

- bem na verdade vim pedir a sua ajuda. – disse Harry se dirigindo a cadeira mais próxima de modo mais cortês.

- me desculpe Sr. Potter, mas acho que já o ajudei demais na escola, não tenho tempo a perder.

- eu sei que você precisa trabalhar, mas eu realmente preciso de você.

- sinto muito, mas eu realmente não posso ajudar. Se serve de conselho, existem dezenas de funcionários que adorariam ajudar o filho do ministro.

- se eu quisesse que outra pessoa me ajudasse eu não estaria aqui.

- veja bem, não quero ter problemas por sua causa.

- porque teria problemas?

- o senhor sabe bem que meu marido não gosta que eu fale com senhor. - Hermione tinha um ar sério e desconfiado na voz

- fico feliz que esteja casada com Ron.

- e eu estranho esse seu suposto interesse no meu casamento.

- por favor Hermione, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse de extrema importância.

- não está falando coisa com coisa. - Hermione começava a se interessar pelo assunto.

- eu sei disso. Tudo é, de fato, muito estranho, mas preciso muito de você.

- se eu disser que te ajudo você me deixa trabalhar em paz? - Hermione sabia que tinha perdido essa batalha. Harry não parecia com pressa de sair dali.

- eu prometo.

- ótimo, então... pode ir agora?

- posso, mas quero que me encontre nesse endereço, para eu poder explicar melhor.

Hermione indicou a saída para Harry, que deixou o papel com o endereço em cima da mesa e saiu.

Harry foi até o andar onde ficava a sala do Ministro. Encarou a enorme porta de madeira.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Sei que dessa vez eu demorei mais para postar, mas eu estava estudando para um concurso então estava meio difícil escrever.  
Não sei se vocês gostaram do Sirius ainda ser o "nosso" Sirius, na versão anterior ele não era, mas enquanto eu relia, pensei que ficaria mais interessante visto que nunca foi falado que ele morreu.  
Pessoalmente achei esse capitulo meio bobo, mas deixo o julgamento com vocês!

**PS**: se algum erro de digitação passou despercebido diante dos meus olhos, perdoem!

Queria mandar um abraço a _**Marininha Potter, Nick Evans, Danda Jabur, Perseus Fire**_ (o primeiro rapaz que leu minha fic *-*), que acompanharam a primeira versão, tomara que um dia eles decidam ler essa versão.

**Propaganda:** pra quem se interessar em ler uma _quase fic_ original de J. K. Rowling é só olhar no meu Profile e clicar em "The Harry Potter Prequel", pra quem é fã do James e do Sirius vale a pena conferir.

Um grande abraço!  
Karina B. Black.

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Rhuana Molly Potter:** Muita gente pensou na Cho como sendo a morena, mas não. Na verdade não sou muito fã da Cho, o que explica a falta de aparecimento dela no decorrer da fic. Continue lendo e comentando, e não me mate pela demora!

**Bah:** Amiga tratante você hein?  
Quem ler essa review vai pensar que eu te obriguei a ler, talvez eu tenha obrigado, mas isso não vem ao caso. E até parece que eu acredito nesse seu papinho de que vai ler depois! Só quero ver. Apesar da bronca sabe que eu te adoro minha irmã de coração! E por favor, leia dessa vez!

**Marina:** que bom que gostou! E desculpe a demora!


End file.
